natürlich
by Loboscha
Summary: ein Junggesellenhaushalt ist nicht auf alles vorbereitet...


"Oh, verflucht!" zischte Evey leise, aber mit Nachdruck, als sie in ihrer Handtasche wühlte.

Hin und her schob sie den Inhalt, grub ihn erneut unter und lies schließlich jeden einzelnen Gegenstand auf den Badezimmerflokati unter ihren Füßen fallen: Wohnungsschlüssel, Pfefferspray, Lippenstift, Mascara, eine angebrochene Packung Taschentücher, ihr abgewetztes Portemonnaie und einen defekten Kugelschreiber, bei dem sie sich fragte, wieso sie den immer noch mit sich rumschleppte. Dann war die Tasche leer. Verzweiflung stieg in Evey auf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein; das DURFTE nicht wahr sein! Nervös fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern in die aufgesetzte Taschen auf der Außenseite und in das Reißverschlußfach im Inneren, aber mehr als ein paar Geldmünzen förderte sie nicht an Licht. Entnervt lies sie die Handtasche zu ihrem verstreuten Inhalt plumpsen.

Ihre Hosentaschen! Hastig griff sie hinein - Nichts war dort, außer einem benutzten Taschentuch, dem Zettel mit Gordons Adresse und einem abgerissenen Blusenknopf. Kein brauchbarer Gegenstand in ihrer Lage.

'Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?' ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Warum in drei-Teufels-Namen muste es im wirklich unpassendsten Moment ihres Lebens passieren? Lautlos fluchte Evey erneut. Hilflos lies sie ihren Blick in dem kleinen Badezimmer wandern. Über ihr war der Spülkasten. Rechts von ihr ein überquellender Zeitungsständer mit Rätselheften, Automagazinen und Comics. Evey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte nicht weiterdenken, was ihr grad in den Sinn kam. JETZT hatte sie ein Problem zu lösen. Weiter hinten, ebenfalls auf der rechten Seite waren das Waschbecken, darüber ein Spiegel und ein Regal mit Handtüchern. Genau gegenüber auf der anderen Seite und in etwa 1 Meter Entfernung - ja, hier war wirklich nicht viel Platz - stand ein vollgestopftes Regal. Voller Hoffnung suchte Evey jede Ebene mit den Augen ab: ganz unten: Putzmittel, ein Eimer und ein Stapel mit Aufnehmern oder Ähnlichem. In dem Fach darüber drängten sich etwa 80 Rollen Klopapier zusammen. Und darüber - die oberste Ebene - enthielt nicht viel: ein Verbandskasten und eine Plastikbox mit ihrem Namen drauf.

Evey atmete tief ein, lehnte sich so weit hinüber, wie es ihre Körperhaltung erlaubte und fingerte die Box vom Regal. Hoffnung legte sich ihr aufs Gemüt - die schnell enttäuscht wurde. Die Box enthielt lediglich eine lila Zahnbürste, Deo, Shampoo und Niveacreme. Mit einem frustrierten Laut stellte Evey sie zu den anderen Dingen auf den Teppich. 'Wenn es Gott gibt, so hat er einen sehr komischen Humor' dachte sie und ging ihre weitern Optionen durch.

Als erstes wäre sie am liebsten im Boden versunken, aber so sehr sie sich Mühe gab, es klappte nicht. Die zweite Möglichkeit hatte etwas mit sehr viel Klopapier oder dem Mull aus dem Verbandskasten zu tun und war eher eklig, lächerlich und keine Hilfe. Also blieb ihr nur die dritte Möglichkeit. Aus rationeller Sicht die einzige und vernünftigste. Aber aus ihrer Sicht das Peinlichste, was sie sich gerade vorstellen konnte. Evey kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Nein, DAS würde sie nicht tun. Aber sollte sie sich jetzt mehrere Tage auf der Toilette verschanzen? Das wäre besser? Nein, das wäre bescheuert. Sie atmete tief ein. 'Wir sind doch alle erwachsen und es ist nur natürlich!' mahnte sie sich selbst, zählte bis drei und rief: "V? - Ich..äh... Ich habe - eine Art Problem!"

Der Polizist hob die Banderole hoch und lies Finch und Stone hindurch. Finch sah sich zweifelnd um: bis auf ein verwüstetes Regal, an dem die Spurentechnik zu Gange war glich diese Tankstelle jeder anderen. Der Kassierer wurde grad von einem Sanitäter betreut. Finch blickte zu Stone, dieser antwortete: "er hat nichts gesehen; war komplett ausgenockt. Das einzige was wir verwenden können sind die Videobänder." Beide gingen in den Raum mit den Aufzeichnungen, wo ein weiterer Kriminaltechniker die relevanten Stellen auf dem Band kopierte. Alle drei Männer betrachteten schweigend die Aufzeichung. Stone wandte sich an Finch: "Bestimmt ein Trittbrettfahrer, lass uns gehen" Finch schüttelte den Kopf und wies auf die Zeitanzeige: "Schau hier: 38 Sekunden. Er kommt durch den Personaleingang, schlägt den Kassierer nieder, geht zum Regal mit..." Finch bricht ab und schüttelt den Kopf. wirft einen Blick auf das Protokoll des Streifenpolizisten und schüttelt erneut den Kopf bevor er weiter referiert: "...er geht also zu dem Regal mit den Hygieneartikeln für Damen und räumt alles was er kriegen kann in zwei Sporttaschen und verschwindet. In 38 Sekunden schafft das kein normaler Mensch."

Wieder draußen stopft sich Finch seine Pfeife. Stone gesellt sich zu ihm. Finster blickt Finch in die Nacht: "Wir haben es physisch wie psychisch mit einem außergewöhnlichen Menschen zu tun. Das psychische bereitet mir allerdings Kopfschmerzen."


End file.
